The Secret
by amyorlandobloomingdales
Summary: In a world full of Muggles one girl finds out the true meaning of friends and family and solves a secret that her brother has been hiding all these years.


A black haired girl was standing around with her brothers. She had just turned eleven and was waiting for that special letter that her older brother, Hunter, got when he turned eleven. She kept waiting but nothing showed up in the mail. She walked off after hours of waiting and locked herself in her room. She wanted to get out of the world that she was living into the one her brother was living. Sadly, her dreams of that were not coming true. She was now deep in thought about life when a knock on her door interrupted her thoughts.

"Amy?" A male voice called from the other side of the door.

"Go away, Hunter!" Amy cried looking at the door and holding her pillow.

"Someone's here to see you." Hunter replied opening the door and moving towards his sister. "I know your upset about earlier, but I think this will cheer you up."

"Did I say you can come in?!" Amy yelled at her brother. "And I don't care who's here to see me because nothing in this world is going to cheer me up!" Amt buried her face into her pillow.

"Fine." Hunter said walking out. "If you don't want to come down and see him then I'll bring him up to you."

Amy still didn't move. She kept her face buried in her pillow and tears were now streaming down her face. She just wanted to lay there and suffocate her self to death. She thought for a moment and then got up form her bed. She walked down her stairs and saw an old man with long white hair and a long white beard. Amy froze for a second after seeing everyone looking at her. She was terrified. Hunter let this old man into there house and the man was staring at her.

"Who is this, Hunter?" She asked walking down the stairs slowly.

"Amy." Hunter said walking up to her. "This is Albus Dumbledore. He's here to talk to you."

Amy looked up at the Hunter and then over at Dumbledore. "Aren't you the headmaster at Hogwarts?" She asked him.

Dumbledore nodded and walked over to Amy. "I am here to talk to you about the your Hogwarts letter." He said kindly. "An owl got lost trying to find you." He explained. "You are the first American to be apart of Hogwarts."

"What about Hunter?" She asked Dumbledore. "Wasn't he the first American to set foot in Hogwarts?"

"No I wasn't." Hunter replied. "Mum and Dad moved to America when you were born. I was leaving in New Zealand with Uncle Thranduil." He looked at her. "So you will be the first American to set foot in Hogwarts."

Amy smiled and looked up Dumbledore. "Is it true?" She asked him taking the letter out of his hand.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes it is true." He replied watching her open the letter. "School starts September 1st and the train leaves Kings Cross station at exactly eleven o' clock, so don't be late." He told her before walking over to Hunter and whispering. "It's best not to tell her anything about her past or at least not yet."

"Are you sure?" Hunter asked him. "You want to find out on her own?"

"It's safer that way." Dumbledore told him. "Your parents and I discussed it before they died." He walked over to the door. "Just trust me." He walked out the door before turning back around. "I'll see you at Hogwarts then, Amy?"

Amy nodded. "I'll see you at Hogwarts." Amy said before sitting back on the couch and looking at Hunter. "Why were you sent to Uncle Thranduil?" Amy asked Hunter a couple minutes later.

Hunter shrugged. "I was a bad child and dad thought that it was a good idea as a punishment to send me to see him for a while." He lied.

"What did you do?" She asked him and then looking over at her younger brother, David.

"Let's just say that it's not important." Hunter admitted. "Dad just thought it was best." He looked over at the clock. "We have a long day tomorrow, we should probably get to bed."

Amy walked up the stairs with David. She was excited about finally getting her Hogwarts letter. She knew it was going to be a rough seven years with homework and training and having free time to relax. She walked into David's room to tuck him in.

"I'm going to miss you, Aims." David said hugging Amy tightly.

"I'll be home before you know it." She whispered hugging David back and kissing the top of his head.

"Night Amy." He said letting go of her.

"Night David." She said walking over to the light switch and turning his light off.

She walked across the hall and into her bedroom. She got changed and put on her pajamas. It was hard for her to except that it was her last night that she will be sleeping in her bed in a long while. She laid down and thought for a while before the questions began to hit her. What if I hate it there? Why did we move from London to America? Her most important question was Why didn't Dumbledore want me to anything that happened in my past? After trying to answer these which was unsuccessful she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Hunter walked into her room a hour after she had fallen asleep. She looked at her and smiled a bit before saying quietly. "After tomorrow the whole truth of who you are is going to be revealed." He quietly walked out of the room and fallen asleep in his bed.


End file.
